


drag you to the shore

by grimeysociety



Category: Defending Jacob (TV 2020), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Defending Jacob spoilers, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heavy Angst, Masturbation, Piercings, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:08:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27429949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimeysociety/pseuds/grimeysociety
Summary: A lawyer walks into a strip joint. It’s the beginning of a joke, he’s pretty sure. He went there because he couldn’t sleep, and he hadn’t tried this method.
Relationships: Andy Barber/Darcy Lewis
Comments: 26
Kudos: 68





	drag you to the shore

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for Kinktober 2020, [Day 23: Stripping & Piercings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26301964/chapters/65104564). I still haven't seen Defending Jacob but there will be some spoilers after the first chapter. Any characterization of Andy comes from .gifs, the trailer I saw and the descriptions of both the TV and books as summarized online. I'm swerving into this lane.
> 
> The title of this fic comes from the Phoebe Bridgers song 'Savior Complex'.
> 
> [my Tumblr](http://grimeysociety.tumblr.com)

_So don't you stop_   
_Being a man_   
_Just take a little look_   
_From outside when you can_   
_Sow a little tenderness_   
**\- "Glory Box" by Portishead**

_You drink a little too much and try a little too hard. And you go home to a cold bed and think,_ That was fine _. And your life is a long line of fine._

**\- Gillian Flynn**

**rue** \- (n.) _repentance, bitter regret._

**i.**

A lawyer walks into a strip joint. It’s the beginning of a joke, he’s pretty sure. He went there because he couldn’t sleep, and he hadn’t tried this method.

He’d never liked these kinds of places. He didn’t like the men there, they distracted him from the beautiful twisting bodies of the girls wearing varying tight little outfits that left little to the imagination. He had a kind of respect for the occupation – the girls there knew what they were doing and knew how to service accordingly. They were go-getters, smart enough to smell a sale when there was one around. They sensed what men wanted to see and hear.

He tried and failed to not think of Laurie. Every woman stood next to his ex-wife in his head. That wasn’t going to stop anytime soon, no matter what he did. He’d tried dating a little but lost his nerve, if he didn’t manage to lose his interest. Work wasn’t enough to keep his mind occupied, his body still responded to them even when he was at the supermarket with his cart. He’d be standing alone in a long aisle trying to decide whether he got one type of toilet cleaner or another and he’d see a bare calf muscle and his eyes would follow it, eyes flicking up to their rear before he told himself to stop.

The club he decided on was a higher end one than others he’d been to during bachelor parties over the years. There were finance guys here, along with the rich frat guys and trust fund yuppies. The crowd was pretty chipper for a Wednesday night.

He hung around toward the back of the main floor, slipping into a table as he glanced around, the music pumping. People were yelling over one another to speak clearly enough. He could see a group of guys clearly celebrating one of them getting married – Andy could see the guy was blushing even under the poor lighting of the club, being shoved by his friends into the arms of a blonde girl wearing a silver spacesuit looking romper and matching boots. She was laughing with them, taking him by the arm for a private dance in a VIP room, the party hooting after them as they left.

Andy wasn’t going to pass judgment on anyone there, except the creepier guys that were yelling at the girls that walked past them.

“What’d Daddy do to you, baby?” he heard, shaking his head a little as he put his beer bottle to his lips. “You can tell me!”

Andy paused a little too long, saw himself from the outside, drinking alone with a bunch of yelling men to his left and right. His eyes swiveled toward the stage as the announcer declared:

“Everyone welcome to the stage Darcy!”

It would be hilarious if it wasn’t so sad. Andy felt himself smirk a little, shaking his head as he tilted his bottle back again, wondering how long he’d draw this out before retreating back into the night. He could start staying overnight at the office again. Buy a little toothbrush to keep in his desk, maybe bother to keep a change of clothes there. Should he buy a sleeping bag?

His thoughts were disrupted by the sudden change of the song to something familiar, a sultry tune that began to seep from the speakers above.

The girl that appeared was shorter than Andy expected, since the last girl up there was a blonde statue that stood en pointe throughout her little show – one guy had called her ‘Twinkle Tits’ instead of ‘Toes’. This girl was brunette with glowing white skin under the lights. Her costume looked like it was made up entirely of pearls, every string hugging her wide hips as she took hold of the pole and did a little spin.

Her body seemed to speak for itself, it didn’t seem to bother her at all that the men had begun to cheer as she spun around. For someone as compact as her, she seemed to have the experience and strength to grip the pole and run up and down it with ease.

She spun deliberately out of time with the song, her long brown hair over one shoulder… Andy could see she was a perfect hourglass. Her tits were bigger than his two hands, almost spilling out of her bikini top.

_I’m tired of playing_

_Playing with this bow and arrow_

_Gonna give my heart away_

_Leave it to the other girls to play_

As Darcy was on her feet once more, her heels propping her calves up, making her muscles pop as she did little spins, there was cash flying around. She smiled, but it seemed to be hers alone. She approached the edge of the stage, grabbing hold of one patron that stepped forward to tuck some cash into her thong above her hip bone. She tipped his head back, as if to shove him back away, playing a game. She did it again to one of the bachelor party guys whose hand slipped up her thigh.

Andy thought about being closer, launching himself at her just to see what she’d do. He’d already decided this wasn’t the place for him. He hadn’t been to any place like this since before Jacob was born. How much older was this girl than his son, anyway?

He turned his head away, standing up from his seat to head back to the bar. He leaned against it, hearing the cheers as the song played through. It changed to another as the bartender passed him his next beer, the announcer declaring it was Roxanne’s turn to show her stuff.

He stayed there a while, not looking at the stage. He felt a hand on his arm and he turned his head toward the source, seeing a tall girl with box braids grinning at him.

“Hey, honey. You want a dance?”

He felt bad enough to press a couple twenties into her hand, shaking his head no. He knew it wasn’t a lot, but he didn’t want to see her flick the switch back in place to cover her disappointment. It happened all too often, and he didn’t think a lot of men here paid attention to that particular female characteristic.

He should go. He finished his beer, turning his attention finally back to the stage. The girl up there now looked ethereal under the light, grinding on the floor with her thick thighs apart, her chest stuck out as her back bowed…

Yeah, Andy needed to get out of there. He was _very_ divorced right now.

He bumped into someone in his haste, spinning around to see short Darcy with her bikini, thong, and pleaser heels covered in fake pearls. She looked surprised and almost stumbled in her clear plastic platforms, her hand out to steady herself.

“Sorry,” he said, and she blinked up at him.

She had a gap between her front teeth he hadn’t seen from way back where he sat earlier during her performance. The stage was playing _Gimme More_ and Darcy lit up at him.

She hadn’t let go of his arm and leaned closer to him.

“We’re getting a room.”

“What?”

She turned her heel and his eyes dropped to her ass automatically, and he moved forward, following after her. She turned her head slightly to look over her shoulder at him, and Andy felt his brows lift ever so slightly. She seemed fearless.

He followed her all the way down a corridor, the sounds of the club beginning to fade to a steady thrum of bass. All he could hear now was their footsteps as they reached a bouncer in front of another doorway, his beefy arms crossed over his chest.

“Hey, Joe,” she murmured, and he gave Andy a quick glance, nodding at the card reader he produced from his back pocket.

Andy’s card processed and Darcy flashed him a little smile, offering him her hand finally.

“C’mon.”

Her hand was soft. She led him around a corner, a bead curtain blocking a doorway. Darcy’s hand left him to lift up and part the curtain, slipping inside as he stared after her.

He’d never got a private dance before. He didn’t ever have something like this before, something so blatantly sexual with a stranger with no romance to it. He hadn’t even been like this back in high school when he was fumbling with a girl at some party – he’d had long lasting crushes. Even the first time he ever jerked off he imagined a friend’s older sister, someone he knew pretty well compared to Darcy.

He found his feet, finally following her through, seeing a couch and a table in front of it large enough for her to stand on. He glanced around, seeing a black circle in the ceiling, a sign underneath.

**_SMILE YOU’RE ON CAMERA_ **

There was a softer song playing through the speakers above their heads, filling the gaps, but Andy wasn’t paying attention to the lyrics anymore.

Something else he hadn’t noticed so well under the stage lights – Darcy had a belly button piercing. It wasn’t as ostentatious as the rest of her outfit. The little bar was silver and nondescript. She otherwise had no marks on her skin, not even a mole. She had a little cellulite on the back of her thighs, her back to him as he decided to sit on the couch, hands on his knees.

She was putting a little purse down on the floor, tossing it aside, and she spun on the spot, hands on her hips.

“How much did that just cost me?” he asked, and her lip curled into a smirk, her head tilting.

All of her hair was over one shoulder, the shell of her ear exposed as she leaned over him a little.

“You mean with your credit card?” she murmured, and he nodded. “About two-hundred.”

“Two hundred for you to walk me down to this room?”

He was trying to sound pissed off but he was close to laughing like she was, her teeth beginning to show. He could smell her this close. There was a hint of sweat to her, under the scent of baby powder of whatever spray she’d put to cover the paw prints and dollar bills against her skin.

She licked her lips. “You swiped your card, not me.”

She had him there. He could have turned his heel and left some time ago. He’d chosen to follow her, though it felt like she’d chosen him. She took what she wanted, he had to admire that about her, even if the trick was a dirty one. 

“Right,” he said, his knee giving a little swing. “So…”

His words fell away as Darcy took hold of her bra strap, pulling off one shoulder, her other following. His eyes snapped to her eyes because she started talking, feeling his face flush. He was aware of her tits being out, but he refused to let himself stare for a whole second.

“You having a good night?” she asked.

“It got better,” he said, which seemed to be a good answer, because she gave a little laugh.

“Yeah?”

“I was about to leave, and then you abducted me,” he added, and she grinned wider.

She was adorable, her arms lifting as she did a little spin on the spot, her bikini top falling to the floor. Her areolas were paler than he’d seen on other women. She seemed pale all over. His mind wandered elsewhere, thinking about other hidden pink parts of her. He could ask her to show if he wanted, but he didn’t, he kept watching her face for the most part.

He tried to adjust himself in his pants as subtly as possible, Darcy’s eyes following the movement.

“Occupational hazard,” she said.

She was clever, a cheeky little thing, he wondered if he could make her laugh for real. He leaned forward a little, Darcy’s arms dropping, her hands on his shoulders.

“I didn’t think you were allowed to touch.”

“I am, you’re not,” she murmured, pushing him back a little so he was deeper into the couch, the back of his head brushing the wall.

Her eyes fell to his mouth. Her eyes were blue, he noted. Blue and drinking him in as she straddled his lap. Andy drew in a deep breath, eyes glued to hers.

“What about that guy during your number? He was all over you –”

“If I met the guy in the street, I’d tase his balls,” Darcy retorted, and Andy stared at her, his lips parting. “I pick my battles.”

“Really?”

She’d begun to grind in his lap, moving to the music.

“So I can’t touch you?” he said. “But –”

“I’m touching you all I want,” she said, moving back a little and rolling her hips.

Andy could remember a time when he used to fuck Laurie like this, before. He’d pull her onto him, everything wet and tight, her fingers like claws in his back.

Something must have shown on his face because Darcy’s eyes changed, her back arching.

“So you were about to leave?” she asked.

He nodded. Then she stood up again to sit back down, her back to him, leaning back so she brushed his chest, taking hold of his hands to place them on her hips.

“Yeah…”

He was getting hard, it was difficult not to. It was the most physical affection he’d got in months. His body didn’t seem to know it was fake and therefore empty. She stood up again, and he thought about her bending over in her thong…

“Is your real name Darcy?” he blurted, because she wasn’t looking at him now, arms stretching.

“Yes,” she threw over her shoulder. “What’s yours?”

“Andy,” he replied, and she gave a little smile to herself.

Her thumbs were hooked in the edges of her thong, and she turned back to face him, Andy’s face getting warmer again, knowing she intended to strip completely. His eyes fell to her feet, seeing they were a little pinker than the rest of her body.

“When do you finish work?”

“When we close around four,” she replied.

Her demeanor seemed to change then, a new face over her last one. She’d probably dealt with a lot of customers asking her the same question. Andy wondered how many had tried following her away from the club.

It was only a little after midnight last time he checked. He shook his head, her hands going still.

“You should take off your shoes, since you’re on your feet all night.”

He wanted to add something about it not being a foot fetish thing but she didn’t seem to mind either way, another smirk forming. She knelt, unbuckling one shoe and then the other.

She kicked the platforms aside, slumping a little. Her hands went back to her hips.

“Looking out for me?”

He didn’t know what to say to that. He was terrible at this. He wanted to take care of her, he wanted to make this a little easier. He should give her what was left in his wallet and leave.

“Force of habit,” he murmured, ducking his gaze for the first time. “Dad mode.”

He was making the conversation change course to somewhere dangerous. He ran the risk of crying and she needed to keep him in high spirits so she’d get a decent tip. His hand went to his back pocket and he took out his wallet, opening it.

“I’m not about to show you photos, don’t worry,” he said, attempting to break some of the tension, putting a few bills between his middle and forefinger to hand her.

She took them, placing them on top of her purse, crouching.

Curled up like that, he could almost picture her back in his bedroom at home. His eyes followed the curves of her thigh to her hip, all the way up to her bare chest. He stared at her clavicle, imagining brushing her long hair from it, kissing her there.

She stood back up, hands finding his shoulders.

“Sit back, okay?”

He nodded, feeling something tighten in his chest as she stood back, gathering her hair and turning to flash a shoulder, smiling at him, letting everything fall down again. The song was some type of R’n’B Andy didn’t know, but she seemed to enjoy herself. She was convincing him enough that she wasn’t in Hell with him right now.

“You want another drink?” she asked, and he shook his head.

“I don’t wanna get drunk,” he breathed.

Her eyes seemed to sparkle at that and she grinned. Her waist was so damn tiny he’d probably be able to wrap his hands almost completely around it and touch fingers.

Her hands were sliding back down her sides to catch at the sides of her thong, and Andy felt his stomach flip with the anticipation, her thumbs tugging it all down…

It was probably faster than how his eyes perceived it, her thong falling to the floor. She stepped out, kicking the tiny bit of fabric aside. Andy’s eyes swung up to the little patch of hair at the top of her pussy. She did a little spin and dropped to her knees, thighs wide enough apart for his breath to catch.

“Jesus.”

He’d be embarrassed that he gasped out loud if she hadn’t grinned at him.

“You glad you didn’t go home just yet, Andy?” she asked, and his eyes snapped to hers, nodding his head. “You can’t touch, though…”

His hand had reached for her and he hadn’t realized and he snatched it back, rubbing his sweaty palms over his thighs.

“Sorry. Sorry,” he said, eyes averting.

“It’s okay, I don’t want you thrown out is all,” she said.

He noted how she didn’t say she didn’t want him to touch her, and he could see a hint of pink on her pale face.

“You’re so beautiful,” he murmured. “Why…?”

“Why am I here?” she said, and he nodded, feeling like an idiot. “Bills. Internships don’t pay for law school.”

“Don’t I know it,” Andy heard himself say.

He cringed inwardly, goddamn fucking geek that he was.

“So you stripped, too?” she said, and he laughed out loud. “Chippendales?”

Andy passed a hand over his face. “I didn’t mean to… I don’t mean ugly girls would work here. I don’t know what I’m saying.”

“Andy, relax,” she said, putting up a hand. “You good? I feel like we’re at prom.”

He laughed again. She drew her knees in and he could still see her pussy from behind, between her closed thighs as she twisted around to lie on her side. She’d stopped dancing some time ago and he hadn’t noticed.

“My prom wasn’t like this,” he said out loud, and she gave a little laugh.

“Mine, neither…”

Her fingers trailed down her bare leg and she drew in a breath.

“You sure you don’t want that drink?”

He shook his head. He bit his lip, letting his eyes wander around the little room. The walls were velvet, he noticed. He could hear the song on the mainstage change to something high tempo and Darcy sat up once more.

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it,” she said, her voice softer. “What do you have to be sorry about?”

He let his eyes meet hers, seeing her loom over him once more. She looked younger, but her face was kind like a woman’s could be. There was a quiet strength to her, plus all the confidence with her body. This woman was incredible to him, and not because his dick was starting to ache.

“Andy, what did you ever do that was so wrong?” she asked, and he stared at her then, not daring to look away.

“I should go,” he said, before he thought of something more foolish to say. He swallowed, rubbing his hands on his plants.

If he left now, he could get a few hours’ sleep before dragging himself back to the office. He thought about getting that sleeping bag, avoiding the outside world for a while. He didn’t know exactly what he’d expected – maybe that if he was in this seedier environment he’d respond to it in kind, curl up after and not feel so guilty. A girl would get paid, and maybe he’d sleep…

“Andy,” Darcy prompted, and he glanced her way, seeing she’d tugged on her bottoms and was retrieving her bikini top.

His eyes fell to her belly button.

“How long you had that?”

She seemed surprised by the question, chuckling. Her tits were more than double the size of her tiny hands. Her nails were bare and short. Andy couldn’t explain why he found that the most endearing thing about her.

“About six years,” she murmured. “Freshman in college, I got it on a dare.”

“You… do dares a lot?” Andy asked.

“Sure,” she replied.

She began to tie her bikini top in place, standing significantly shorter than him as he stood up. He took out his wallet again, examining the notes. A couple hundred there, plus the card… he tried to not think of numbers. It was easy to be distracted when Darcy looked him in the eye again, her brow lifting.

“You should take a picture, it lasts longer.”

He hadn’t heard that phrase in God knows how long. It sounded like something Laurie would say way early on, a teasing lilt. When her hand settled on her hip, he stared back at her, waiting.

“Well?”

“You’re daring me?” he threw back, and she grinned, showing that gap in her teeth.

He took out his phone, unlocking it. He felt bolder, leaning back to get an angle that showed her stomach head-on. When he shoved his phone away, he gave her the rest of his cash, plus some Starbucks card that had been gathering dust. She snorted, holding it up between her thumb and forefinger.

“I’ll get a coffee on my way home.”

Thinking about her dragging those weary feet down the street at dawn made the guilt rise up in Andy. He’d been pushing it down for a while, but he avoided her gaze now, giving the VIP room one last glance. He moved toward the bead curtain.

“Andy,” she said, and he paused, wondering what her intention was.

Her face was softer, almost sad. She seemed out-of-character, vulnerable, and not because he’d seen her naked.

“Take care, okay?” she said, and he felt himself nod, automatic.

“Yeah.”

“Promise?”

“Yeah, promise,” he said, and it hurt a little, looking at her.

He left the club, the night air sharp, cauterizing. He drew a deep breath, trying to think of where to get a cab.

He got to the office and shut the door behind him, letting his shoulders slump further as he put his face in his hands, sitting on the edge of his desk. It was after one AM now, and the hours ahead seemed to stretch like a horizon he’d never reach. So much time to feel and be alone. At least it was better than going back to his empty apartment, that shit seemed ten times more depressing than a law office. At least he was still in the city here.

He thought of Darcy buckling those platform shoes back on and trudging her way back to the foyer to find some other guy to dance for.

His hand went to his pocket, taking out his phone. His camera roll had nothing important to him. He’d erased all of Jacob and Laurie months ago. There were some pictures of his apartment before he decided to sign for it, some screenshots of bills for his accountant. Darcy’s belly was like an anomaly, Andy’s libido kicking into gear without the barrier of his own earlier embarrassment.

It was a sexy tummy. Some people would complain that it wasn’t flat enough, but the little paunch to it was charming, and it was tiny anyway. She didn’t need to tone – it was perfect, so soft-looking he longed to reach out to touch, to glide his fingers over it, brush over that little metal bar.

His hand was unbuckling his belt in seconds and he was pulling himself out of his pants as he thought of her scent, earthy and familiar. He stroked himself hard and fast, bordering on a painful sort of roughness he’d grown accustomed to in recent months. He thought of her smile, the way she’d poached him from the bar.

Her heart-shaped ass, the way everything jiggled when she moved. God, her tits –

“Fuck,” he whispered, and he knew he was close.

_Occupational hazard._

_I’m touching you all I want._

_Looking out for me?_

He’d fuck her hard. He’d start off gentle and take his time licking her all over, make her grab at his hair and rub her cunt in his face. He’d love to make her blush all over as he tongued at her.

He’d fuck her hard and he’d come on her stomach, fall asleep next to her. Wake up and do it again, bend her over at the waist and make her cry from feeling so good.

He felt like an animal pawing at himself, but he got lost in the fantasy, picturing her spread out just for him, no club lights, no music except the sounds of the city around them.

He’d fuck her hard –

He came, grunting, squeezing his eyes shut, into his fist. He panted and leaned back, eyes swiveling around to find a Kleenex. With the last of his strength, he pushed off the desk to move around and toss aside the tissue and slump into his chair, closing his eyes.

He must have fallen asleep, because he was blinking back the office sometime later, his mouth feeling stale, his eyes sore as he rubbed them. He picked up his phone, seeing he’d kept the camera roll open on Darcy’s picture instead of closing the app, the clock in the corner of the screen showing it was after 4AM.

He told himself to not overthink it, but he always did. When people said he should be in the moment, it was hard for him to not think about every bad thing that could possibly happen _in the moment_. He left the office just the same, stomach twisting with nerves.

The trip back was faster than when he first went there a few hours ago. He could see the streets were pretty empty. The cab driver was more than happy to take him, probably about to finish up his own night. Andy kept rubbing his eyes, feeling oddly awake.

He went to the exit out the back of the club, leaning against a wall as he checked his phone again. He might have missed her, since it was closer to 5, but he saw a couple girls slip out, chatting to one another. A security guard gave him a quick glance when he walked out, but seemed to lose interest in him. Andy figured since he was off-duty he didn’t feel compelled to worry too much about any possible threat he could be.

He stared after the guy, frowning a little to himself, when he heard a familiar voice.

“Hey.”

His eyes snapped to meet Darcy, seeing her standing several feet away, her hands in her windbreaker pockets. She wore a maroon beanie and a pair of glasses, a drastically different image to what he saw last night.

The smile was the same.

“Hey,” he replied.


End file.
